Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, and particularly relates to a technique for displaying an item on a display unit enabling a touch operation.
Description of the Related Art
In a case of specifying a position where a specific process is performed or selecting a display object such as an icon, a region where touch for specifying the position is accepted and a region where touch for selecting the icon is accepted can be separately provided. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-17088 discloses that a touch region where touch shutter is accepted and an icon display region are separately provided, and that when the touch region is touched, a touch icon is hidden so as not to accept touch in order to prevent the touch icon from being erroneously touched. In addition, on a touch panel (screen) of a digital camera, a smartphone, or the like, on which a touchable range is limited, an icon can be displayed or hidden. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-212857 discloses that when a command for turning ON overwrite display is issued, an operation video screen with an operation button for accepting a touch operation is superimposed on a DVD menu screen, and that when a command for turning OFF overwrite display is issued, the operation video screen is hidden and a touch operation for the operation button cannot be performed.
On a touch panel of a limited size, even if a touch region and an icon display region are separately provided in the same manner as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-17088, in a case where an icon is erroneously touched before the touch region is touched, there is a possibility that the function of the icon will be executed. Therefore, it is considered that the icon in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-17088 is configured as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-212857 so that an operation button (operation video screen) for which a touch operation is possible is displayed or hidden in a switchable manner. When a user selects non-display of the operation display screen and disabling a touch operation for the operation button, there is no possibility that the user will erroneously touch the operation button and a process not intended by the user will be performed. However, the user cannot confirm display content of the operation button. When the operation video screen is displayed in order for the user to perform another operation by touching, while confirming the display content of the operation button, the user can confirm the display content of the operation button. However, there is a possibility that the user will erroneously touch the operation button and the unintended process will be performed.